Warrior Cats Crossed With Mario (Epic Randomness)
So, I was playing Mario Party 8 with my crazily awesome friend when I got this idea. I chose random Warriors to play various parts, and then this story was born! I'm working on this mushc more steadily than any of my others, and I am also drawing pictures which will be posted on a speacial DeviantArt, and I'll give you the link sometime soon...... Chapter One: Sorreltail’s Grand Idea “Wow, it’s been so long since I’ve done something like this” Sorreltail stood with a microphone locked in her paws. “HEY! WHAT’S GOING ON?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!” Pounding and yelps of fear come from a large box in the corner. Sorreltail smirks. “Alright, time to end the suspense.” The box flies open and 43 cats come pouring out. “Hey! What are you going to do with us?” Brambleclaw faced Sorreltail, a mix of fire and fear in his amber eyes. “Turn around.” The cats turned to see a giant Mario Party board in front of them. “You will be put on teams. Team Mario Party, Team Super Mario, and Team Mario Kart. We will call these teams Team MP, Team SM, and team MK.” The cats nodded as Sorreltail explained. “Team MP will be split into two parts and compete on two Mario Party game boards that I invented. There will be a Star Keeper and a Shopkeeper. Whoever reaches the Star Keeper first will receive 10 points. Then the remaining players will continue. Second place gets 5 points, and third place gets 1 point. Then, it will be time for Team SM to play. Did I mention that all of the leftover players are booted out of the competition? Oh, and Shopkeepers will give you stuff to murder everyone else with.” Sorreltail flipped the microphone nimbly in her paw before continuing. “Team SM will also be split into two parts, competing in two different obstacle courses to reach the Star Keeper first. Same point values are in place here. Then, team MK will be split into two parts to do twoS different races to get to the finish and reach the Star Keeper first. All of the same point values are in place here as well.” Sorreltail paused to clean her face slowly. Finally, she spoke again. “Team MK will have to sacrifice a bit of race time if they wish to stop at the Shopkeeper’s shop. Finally, we get down to the finals. The six winners from Team MP will compete in a ….fun…minigame. First place gets 15 points, second gets 10, and third gets 5. Teams SM and MK will do the same, only Team SM gets an obstacle course and Team MK gets a very interesting and challenging race. Finally, the three players with the most points will compete in the ultimate marathon, with 2 minigames, 3 obstacle courses, and 1 race. After the obstacle courses, me, the Star Keeper, and the Shopkeeper will act as the judges and kick someone out based on their performance in the minigames and the obstacle courses. Finally, the last two competitors will race. The winner will get….” Sorreltail paused again, looking out into the faces of the 43 cats. “As I was saying, the winner will get a season’s supply of prey, a free ‘Go-To-The-Gathering’ card, a free ‘Get-Out-Of-A-Battle’ card, two free ‘Take-A-Kit-Out-Of-Camp’ cards, and three ‘Speak-To-StarClan’ cards.” The cats gasped in amazement, and a competitive spirit filled the air. “The Star Keeper and Shopkeeper will get two of any one card of their choice.” Sorreltail sighed. “I have already chosen who the Star Keeper and Shopkeeper will be. I am the Announcer, and I will win a full leaf-bare prey supply.” There was a long silence. “Brightheart and Yellowfang, please come forward.” The two cats picked their way among the crowd. “Brightheart, you will be the Star Keeper.” The young warrior took a basket of 12 stars and ran off to the end of the first game board. “Yellowfang, you will be the Shopkeeper.” The elderly medicine cat took a few baskets filled with random items and ran to the first shop on the game board. “Now, I have decided who will play what part, as well.” “What do you mean, what part?” Brook Where Small Fish Swim spoke up. “Oh, didn’t I tell you?” A sly smile spread across Sorreltail’s face. “You are all going to dress up like the Mario Characters!” ''Chapter Two: We Have To WHAT!?!?!?!? '' '' '' “Yes, dress up.” Sorreltail glanced at them. “AFTER I divide you into your teams and give you your characters, that is.” Sorreltail smirked at them, and then pulled out some reading glasses and a clipboard. “Okay, Team MP, you are up first.” Sorreltail glanced back down at the clipboard. “Ivypool, Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Darkstripe, Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw, Cinderpelt, Millie, Lionblaze, Stonefur, Oakheart, Feathertail, Mistyfoot, and Sol. Step forward.” Sorreltail took out 14 nametags that said “Team Mario Party” on them. She stuck the nametags to the top of the cats’ heads. “Now Team SM.” Team Mario Party stood to the side as Sorreltail read off the names. “Ashfur, Squirrelflight, Whitestorm, Graystripe, Stormfur, Tigerstar, Crookedstar, Sootfur, Firestar, Jayfeather, Silverstream, Brindleface, and Berrynose. Get up here.” Sorreltail pressed 13 “Team Super Mario” nametags onto the top of the cats’ heads. “Lastly, Team MK.” Team Super Mario and Team Mario Party stood aside. “Barley, Ravenpaw, Leafpool, Goldenflower, Cloudtail, Sandstorm, Hollyleaf, Blackstar, Brokenstar, Scourge, Redtail, Longtail, Dovewing, and Brook Where Small Fish Swim. Come here.” The 14 cats accepted their “Team Mario Kart” nametags that pressed the fur on their heads. “Okay, now, Team Mario Party, come back over here to receive your character assignments and costumes.” A box full of costumes marked “Mario Party” sat next to Sorreltail. “Ivypool, you will be Dry Bones.” Sorreltail handed the she-cat a large, white, Dry Bones head to be put on followed by a small white shell. “Spottedleaf, you will be Peach.” Spottedleaf took a blonde wig, a golden tiara, and a pink dress from the box. “Bluestar, you will be Birdo.” The blue-gray leader accepted the Birdo head and pink dinosaur tail. “Darkstripe, you will be Waluigi.” Sorreltail handed the dark tabby tom a purple hat with a “D” written on it, a set of purple overalls, and a moustache. “Hawkfrost, you will be Wario.” Sorreltail gave Hawkfrost a moustache, a big, fake, creepy smile, a yellow hat with an “H” on it, a yellow shirt, and light purple overalls. “Brambleclaw, you will be Donkey Kong.” Brambleclaw rolled his eyes and took a big Donkey Kong mask, a red tie with a “BC” on it, and a pair of big monkey gloves from the box. “Cinderpelt, you will be Rosalina.” Cinderpelt’s whiskers twitched as she picked out a light blonde wig, a golden crown, and a very pretty blue dress from the box. She also had a paper star on a stick to hold. “Stonefur, you will be Shy Guy.” Stonefur accepted the red hoodie and white mask. “Oakheart, you will be Monty the Mole.” Oakheart’s nose scrunched up. “What if I say no?” “Well….” A Chain Chomp barked in a cage. Oakheart gasped and grabbed a mole mask and set of mole paws. “Feathertail, you will be Whomp.” Feathertail laughed and took a big, foam, gray box and Whomp mask from the box. “Mistyfoot, you will be the Dolphin.” Mistyfoot took a Dolphin suit and mask out of the box. “Finally, Sol, you will be Mowz.” Sol practically leapt out of his fur as Sorreltail handed him a set of gray mouse ears, a mouse tail, and a ninja mask. “Next up, Team SM.” Sorreltail flipped a page on her clipboard. “Ashfur, you will be Toad.” Sorreltail threw a red spotted mushroom head and a blue vest at Ashfur. “Squirrelflight, you will be Toadette.” Squirrelflight looked over at Ashfur in disgust as she took the pink mushroom head and pink dress. “Whitestorm, you will be Mario.” Whitestorm took a red hat with a “W” printed on it and a pair of blue overalls. “Graystripe, you will be Luigi.” Graystripe found the green shirt, blue overalls, and green hat with a “G” on it. “Stormfur,” Sorreltail tried to hide her uncontrollable laughing fit. “You will be Yoshi.” Stormfur’s eyes widened in horror when Sorreltail handed him the big green Yoshi head, brown shoes, and green dinosaur tail. “Tigerstar, you will be Bowser.” Tigerstar laughed manically when Sorreltail gave him the Bowser head, Bowser feet, and big Bowser shell and tail. “Crookedstar, you will be King Boo.” Crookedstar took the big, puffy Boo suit and head, followed by a golden crown. “Sootfur, you will be Wizard Boo.” Sorreltail handed the black tom a Boo suit and head, along with a blue wizard hat and cape. “Firestar, you will be Paratroopa.” Firestar sought out a red shell and Paratroopa head. “Jayfeather, you will be Kamek.” Sorreltail helped the blind gray medicine cat to find a Kamek head, foggy Kamek glasses, a broomstick, and a Kamek cape. “Silverstream, you will be a Piranha Plant.” Silverstream found a big green pot and Piranha Plant head. “Brindleface, you will be a Cheep-Cheep.” Sorreltail handed her a big Cheep-Cheep suit and mask. “Berrynose, you will be Holly Koopa.” Sorreltail burst out laughing as a very frustrated and embarrassed Berrynose picked out a Holly Koopa head, purple hat, and purple shell. “That’s all for Team SM!” Sorreltail looked into the crown once more. Team Mario Kart looked around in fear. Who would they have to dress up as if Sorreltail was sticking poor Berrynose as Holly Koopa? “Team MK!” Sorreltail smiled at the team. “Barley, you will be Baby Mario.” Barley scowled and took a red hat that said “BB” on it, followed by a large baby Mario strap-on nose. “Ravenpaw, you will be Baby Luigi.” Ravenpaw couldn’t have looked more disgusted as he picked up a green hat that said “BR” on it, as well as a pair of tiny brown shoes. “Leafpool, you will be Baby Peach.” Leafpool took the blonde bobbed wig, the pink pacifier, and the tiny crown and padded off silently. “Goldenflower, you will be Baby Daisy.” Goldenflower accepted the orange bobbed wig, the orange pacifier, and the tiny crown. “Cloudtail, you will be Koopa Troopa.” Sorreltail handed the white tom a Koopa Troopa head and a green shell. “Sandstorm, you will be Daisy.” Sandstorm gagged and took the orange wig, crown, and orange dress. “Hollyleaf, you will be Diddy Kong.” Hollyleaf did a spit take. “Excuse me?” “You heard me, little miss Warrior Code.” Hollyleaf sighed and grabbed the Diddy Kong mask, red T-shirt with an “HL” on it, and brown monkey tail. “Blackstar, you will be Bowser Junior.” Blackstar took the creepy bib, Bowser Junior mask, and small Bowser tail. “Brokenstar, you will be Funky Kong.” Sorreltail threw a green bandana, a pair of small sunglasses, a white t-shirt, and a red scarf thing at Brokenstar. “Scourge, you will be Dry Bowser.” The black tom hissed in delight as he picked out the Dry Bowser head, the white Bowser shell, and the white Bowser tail. “Redtail, you will be Blooper.” Sorreltail handed Redtail a belt with six tentacles coming off of it and a Blooper head. “Longtail, you will be a Bomb-omb.” Longtail picked up a Bomb-omb suit and mask, as well as a wind-up tool that strapped to his tail. “Dovewing, you will be Wiggler.” Dovewing hissed. “So my sister gets to be Dry Bones and I have to be a worm?” Sorreltail ignored her and pushed a Wiggler suit and mask at Dovewing. “Lastly, Brook, you will be Bullet Bill.” Brook jumped up and down excitedly and picked up the Bullet Bill suit and head. Sorreltail nodded. “Now to split you up into parts.” She flipped a page on her clipboard again. “Ivypool, Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Darkstripe, Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw, and Cinderpelt. You are Part One.” Sorreltail gave them stickers with the number one on them. “Millie, Lionblaze, Stonefur, Oakheart, Feathertail, Mistyfoot, and Sol. You are Part Two.” Sorreltail gave then stickers with the number two on them. “Ashfur, Squirrelflight, Whitestorm, Graystripe, Stormfur, Tigerstar, and Crookedstar. You are Part One of Team SM.” Sorreltail gave them stickers with the number one on them. “Sootfur, Firestar, Jayfeather, Silverstream, Brindleface, and Berrynose. You are Part Two.” Sorreltail gave them stickers with the number two on them. “Barley, Ravenpaw, Leafpool, Goldenflower, Cloudtail, Sandstorm, and Hollyleaf. You are Part One of Team MK.” Sorreltail gave them stickers with the number one on them. “Blackstar, Brokenstar, Scourge, Redtail, Longtail, Dovewing, and Brook. You are Part Two.” Sorreltail gave them stickers with the number two on them. She then flipped the lights off and flipped a second switch. Lights flipped on around Part One of Team Mario Party’s game board. The costumes also glowed lightly, and the spaces on the board lit up in multiple colors. You could barely see Brightheart, wearing a Star costume, standing at the end. There was a shop in the middle of the board where Yellowfang sat, wearing a backward baseball cap and chain around her neck. “Let the games begin!” Sorreltail screamed as loud as she could, spinning and jumping in excitement. CedarMoss Stars Light Up The Night Sky Category:Fan Fictions